


It started as a walk

by Riddlers_Lackey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck is mentioned, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddlers_Lackey/pseuds/Riddlers_Lackey
Summary: You met the Winchesters by chance and now they're staying with you





	

One moment you were walking through the wood and the next you had two men, Sam and Dean, who called themselves hunters chilling in your living room. The youngest had basically locked himself in your personal study, reading all your books, and the oldest had raided your kitchen. You had lived in this home for 5 years, this town for your whole life, and walk through the woods every weekend since you were a kid never once had you encountered… whatever that thing was. Sitting in your living room you looked up supernatural occurrences similar to yours hoping to confirm that you weren’t insane. Dean plopped down next to you drink in hand.  
“You’re out of Beer” he said as he turned on your T.V  
“I have a pack hidden so don’t worry” you didn’t look up from your research.  
“Yeah in the cupboard above the fridge this is the last one” Dean took a big gulp, flipping through the channels landing on a soap opera.  
“I hope your joking or I’m replacing the N at the end of your name with a d” you turned to him. He paused for a moment before looking at you and smiling.  
“I guess I’m making a run to the store in a bit then, just make a list of everything ya need”  
Sam came out from the study rubbing his eyes, “I’m making a run any requests?” Sam shook his head and sat on the recliner. Dean grabbed his keys and you wrote down everything you needed. He looked it over giving you the feeling that he wasn’t really going to be following the list. Sam mumbled something along the lines of “make healthy choices” to which dead groaned and left. Continuing your search you found a book series called Supernatural. The book series synopsis was very similar to what Dean had told you about their lives. The website had a new update that read: Writer Chuck Shurley announced at a recent event that Dean would soon be receiving a love interest that will join the brothers on the road. When asked for more details he said, “I really can’t say much for Y/N ... I mean her the girl I um….” So for now all we have is name. Let’s hope this character last longer than past love interests.  
“Hey Sam?” you tapped him on the arm, “Have you ever heard of this Supernatural series, it sounds a lot like you guys”  
“Huh? The series by Chuck yeah, it is about us. It’s a long complicated story but he uhh has visions about what’s going to happen to us sometimes”  
“So like is Dean and I were to become a thing he could say announce it at a low budget con” you turned your laptop toward him.  
“That’s very specific… oh wow um… so you’re going to be joining us on the road soon then… um I can email Chuck and ask him for the chapters if you want them.”  
“Please and umm”, you looked away,” don’t tell Dean about this”. Sam laughed and left to grab his laptop. You turned on the television hoping for a distraction from the thoughts in your head. Chuck could have just used the wrong wording, or maybe the love would be one sided, there was no way that Dean Winchester would ever see you as anything other than the little sister type.  
Two hours later Dean was shoveling the casserole you had made in his mouth, you and Sam were locked away in your study reading through the newest book in the Supernatural series. The first few chapters were mostly about the boys tracking down the monster that had attacked you. The next chapter was about the first night they had stayed.  
“Y/N I could have told you all of this in a few sentences.” Sam stretched and walked toward the couch.  
“But I would question if you were telling the truth, and you have no clue what goes on in your brother’s head.”  
“He was thinking ‘Hey look a sweet woman who’s willing to give us shelter in exchange for a bit of protection” He laid on the couch, his long legs hanging over the end. You were about to give up when the story began to focus on Deans thoughts.  
“Dean would never say out loud but the real reason he wanted to stay was so that he could stay with Y/N for a little longer. He felt a connection to the strange girl they had saved. Most women in her situation would thank the boys and try to forget but the whole walk back she asked the brothers questions and with every inquire Dean found himself stepping closer to her, answering with more detail and passion. He spent the whole night on her spare room imagining multiple scenarios where he stays with her or she stayed with him and Sam.” You rolled back in your chair to look at Sam, “Did ya know that big guy?”  
Sam got up and scrolled through till he found your current night and read as fast as he could. He muttered a quick “Hold on” before practically sprinting out of the room and down the stairs. You sat there confused staring at the door for a moment before turning to the PDF to see what had set him off. Your eyes grew wide as you read what Dean was thinking and what Sam was planning. Heavy footsteps sounded from the hall, and then dean was pushed into the room, door slamming behind him.  
“Dude what the hell!” Dean yelled at his brother as he tried to open the door.  
“Admit your feelings and I’ll let you out.”  
You stood up and walked over to Dean doing as the book said; wrapping your arms around him and burying your face in his chest.  
“Don’t get mad, I heard about the Supernatural series and Sam got a PDF of his latest book and we were reading it and we weren’t trying to invade your privacy or anything but I just need to know if the rumors online were true…”  
“Whoa slow down there darling… did you say Supernatural series?” You nodded your head just now looking up at him,” I knew those books would haunt me. Did you read from the beginning or just the latest?”  
“Just the latest”  
“Good, I should be the one to tell you about my messed up past”  
“Fine but … this is where the book says you kiss me… just saying” You pursed your lips and he smirked, “What it does if we do”  
He laughed and tilted your head up; his lips touched yours ever so lightly. He wrapped his arms around you holding you as close as possible resting his head in the crook of your neck. “I'm not going to have to fight Castiel for you am I?” you whisper in Deans ear. From outside you could hear Sam hit the floor and in a fit of laughter.


End file.
